


Mirror, Mirror on the Wall

by Kitty_Yoonmin



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Mirror Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Top Mark Lee (NCT), markhyuck, slight exhibitionism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:09:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21879400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitty_Yoonmin/pseuds/Kitty_Yoonmin
Summary: Marks fucks Donghyuck in front of the mirror in the practice room
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 2
Kudos: 331
Collections: Markhyuck





	Mirror, Mirror on the Wall

**Author's Note:**

> Hello~ I hope you will like what i have written, haha. As always, i have no beta and i honestly don't proof read, so any and all mistakes are mine. Please try to enjoy anyways.
> 
> Also; i know i still have some requests for my ot21 series lying around that i haven't gotten around to finishing; but don't worry, i will - eventually. I've been pretty busy lately; finish up an intern ship, writing exam papers at college, etc. I still have two exams and one test to finish this January, so i don't know when i'm going to be posting, but i definitely still will write them. I will try to put new stuff out as often as possible! Promise <3 
> 
> Anyways, i hope you enjoy and that i isn't too bad haha!

Two words. Mirror sex. That was his goal. All he needed to do, was having their hyung’s leave the practice room, and the goal would be within reach. Mark had wanted to fuck Donghyuck in front of a mirror, ever since he started dating the younger. The idea off letting the younger see his own reflection, as he fucked him silly was beyond hot to him. 

And leave they did. It had taken a bit of convincing to get the others, especially Doyoung and Taeyong to leave without the two youngest members, but after a lot of convincing, and a slight begging; here they were. He was finally alone in the practice room with his boyfriend. And it was absolutely perfect. The sharp and white lights of the practice room made every single reflection stand out marvelously in the newly cleaned mirror-like wall of their practice room. After closing the door behind the older members, Mark turned around, and looked over to the middle of the room where Donghyuck was standing; one hand twisting the bottom of his shirt, and the other in front of his face, his thump firmly planted between his teeth, as he worried on his thump instead of his bottom lip; something he had been told off for doing for a long time now, whenever he got nervous. Mark couldn’t help but chuckle. Donghyuck was normally a ball full of sassiness and sunshine, and yet it took nothing more than him overhearing Mark saying something about ‘needing to speak with Donghyuck about something… privately,’ to make him a worried mess.

“So, Baby,” Mark started, as he made his way over to where Donghyuck was standing. Stopping directly in front of the younger, Mark snaked both of his arms around Donghyuck’s waist, and pulled the smaller closer to his body. The gesture, both meant to kind of sooth his boyfriend, because he didn’t want him to actually be scared or uncomfortable, but also meant to signal what his true intentions were. Sure, he wanted to make his beautiful pudu as relaxed as could be, but that wasn’t the main objective right now, “Do you have any idea why I wanted to talk to you?” Mark asked with a smirk on his face, as he tightened his grip on the younger; their bodies now pushed closely together.

“Well,” Donghyuck started, as he looped his own arms around Mark’s upper back, “originally, I had no idea, and that made my kind of worried you know. That wasn’t nice of you to word it like that in front of the hyungs. But now however,” Donghyuck teased, as he grinded his hips forward a bit, letting their clothed crotches brush against each other; ultimately emitting moans from the both of them, “Now, I do kinda have an idea.”

“Naughty little Pudu,” Mark laughed, as he squeezed Donghyuck’s butt in between his hands, “You think you know what I want to do? By all means, Baby, please do tell.”  
“Well, I’m not entirely sure yet,” Donghyuck stated, as he let a subtle moan escape from his lips. He loved the feeling of his boyfriend playing with his ass. It fit so nicely in Mark’s hands, almost too perfectly, “but I definitely know it’s gonna be something good, with how hard you were trying to make the others leave faster. So, tell me, Markie, what do you have planned for me? What are we doing this time to satisfy your exhibitionist kink?”

Pushing his hands down into Donghyuck’s sweatpants, instead of just touching over the fabric, Mark let out a chuckle, as he felt what the younger was wearing. Mark forcefully turned Donghyuck around in his grasp, making the other stand flush against his body; chest to back, and ass to hardened cock, before whispering into his ear; “I’m gonna fuck you, right here, in the practice room. And I’m gonna fuck you up against the mirror, making you come undone in front of yourself. I want you to watch you own facial expressions as I fuck you silly. I’m going to make you come harder than ever before. Are you ready for that, Baby?”

Donghyuck let out a pathetic whine before whimpering out his reply. “Yes, Daddy. I’m ready. Please.”

Mark didn’t need to hear any more than that, before he pulled the t-shirt off of Donghyuck’s body, still keeping the younger close to his chest. “I noticed something baby,” he started as he grabbed onto the elastic of the sweatpants, “You’re wearing something pretty, just for me, aren’t you baby boy?”  
“Yes Daddy,” Donghyuck whined out, as he felt Mark slowly pull down his sweatpants, revealing his secret gift to his boyfriend, “I wore them especially for you, Daddy. Wanted to look pretty for you.”  
“Such a good little baby boy I have,” Mark said, as he gently pushed Donghyuck’s legs with his own, signaling for the younger to step out of his sweatpants that were now hanging limply around his ankles. “You look so beautiful like this, Baby. I love it whenever you wear something like this for me.” In front of him, Donghyuck was standing in a baby blue lacey pantie, with his small and hardened cock peaking up over the waistband. The shaft of his cock making a small but clear outline in the panties, and the head of it already wet with pearly-white precum leaking out from the slit.

Mark let his hands snake around the middle of his boyfriend; one hand travelling up to play with his sensitive nipples, and the other running down to his panties. He used two fingers to incase the shaft of his hardened cock, and rubbed torturously slow; up and down, never breaking the rhythm, whilst the other hand was pinching and flicking his nipple.

Small and breathy moans were escaping Donghyuck at a more rapid pace. His legs were shaking, and his hands desperately gripping onto Mark’s arms, in an attempt to either make him speed up or stop – Donghyuck himself wasn’t even entirely sure what he wanted. All he knew was, that it felt amazing, and he was getting so close.

“Daddy, please!” he whimpered, as he felt the heat in his stomach spreading down towards his pelvic area, “I’m gonna cum if you continue. Please, fuck me now, Daddy, please!”

“Patience my pretty Baby;” Mark said, as he squeezed the hard member between his fingers, still moving up and down to stimulate the member, “You come whenever you feel like it. Tonight, I’m gonna make you come as much as I want, until you either collapse or forget your own name.” 

Donghyuck let out a loud whine. He sounded absolutely pathetic, he knew that much. But there was nothing he could do about it. It all felt so good, and he knew Mark was serious. As long as he himself didn’t feel the need to use his safeword and break out of the scene, then Mark really would make him cum until he collapsed. And he absolutely loved the idea of it.

The pressure around his nipple stopped, and the hand on his cock disappeared along with it. “Mark, what are you-“ he didn’t get to question further, before feeling a harsh slap to his ass, “That’s not how you address me, Baby. You know better.”  
“I’m sorry, Daddy! But it felt so good, why did you stop?”

Donghyuck didn’t need to hear an answer. Once he heard the well-known sound of the cap of a bottled being popped open, he knew what was coming. Before he had any more time to react, Mark grabbed the waistband of the panties, and pulled them down to around his thighs, before pressing one finger inside of the younger. Donghyuck’s breath caught in his throat for a minute. The lube was cold and made him gasp as it made contact with his warm insides. The feeling of Mark’s single digit working to spread him apart, and loosening him up, instantly made him feel weak in the knees.

Mark always knew just how to prep him; he was fast and efficient. In the beginning, Donghyuck had feared he was doing it too fast, and not being thorough enough, but boy was he wrong. The older knew just how to safe time, as well as making it pleasurable for the younger. One digit became two, as Mark was spreading the younger open. Switching between thrusting his fingers and scissoring them. Once he was sure Donghyuck was beginning to loosen up, Mark began to crook his fingers inside the younger, searching for that one spot to make his boyfriend scream. And find it he did.

  
“Mark!” Donghyuck shouted, as he felt his knees buckle under him. The only thing holding him up, was the strong arm firmly planted around his waist.

“Am I making you feel good, Baby?” Mark asked, as he added the third finger, being sure to keep adding more and more pressure to the youngers prostate. “I’m gonna cum, I’m gonna-“ Donghyuck didn’t have a chance to say anymore, before white robes were shooting out of his hardened member, and landing on the floor of the practice room.

“I think you’re ready,” Mark said, as he pulled his fingers out of the younger’s hole. Gripping onto his shoulder, he moved Donghyuck towards the mirror-like wall, and pushed him up against the cold surface. Donghyuck shuttered as he felt the cold glass making contact with his overheated body. A whimper escaped his lips as his sensitive cock was pressed against the cold glass.

“Oh god,” he whined, as he pushed his ass back against Mark, not being able to handle the feeling of his cock touching the glass. He used his arms to push his chest back a bit. Finally, being able to see himself clearly, he almost choked. He looked a mess. A hot mess, that is. His cheeks were flushed, and his eyes almost glazed over in lust. His lips were plumper than normal from biting them so much, and his chest heaving at a fast pace; his lungs desperately trying to keep up.

Before he had time to notice what was going on, he felt Mark pushing his hard member into his tight and quivering heat. He let out a loud moan, as he felt his boyfriend’s large member stretch his insides open. The feeling always took him by surprise, almost as if his cock got better and bigger for every time they fucked. “Daddy! I love you cock, s-so much, please fuck me?”

“Of course, Baby,” was all Mark said, before he began to thrust roughly into Donghyuck’s smaller body. The younger was no longer afraid of letting out sound; over their time together he had gotten louder during sex, finally feeling comfortable about letting Mark hear just how good he was making him feel. There was just something so wonderfully dirty of having his boyfriend fucking him against a mirror in the practice room; himself being completely naked whilst his boyfriend was wearing all his cloth, his sweatpants simply pushed down a bit, allowing his cock the freedom it needed to fuck his boyfriend.

“Does Daddy’s cock feel good baby? Like how big it is inside your tight little hole? You’re so wet for me baby, such a wet and messy little baby boy for me, aren’t you? Still tight as a virgin, though. God I just love using your little hole so much, Baby. Always such a good hole for me.”

“Yes, f-fuck, yes! Always a g-good hole for Daddy, love it when you fuck me- oh god please!”

“You like being fucked in front of a mirror, don’t you baby? Love seeing yourself looking so slutty and utterly beautiful for me, don’t you? Look at you baby, you look so beautiful like this.”

It never took long for Mark to find his prostate with his fingers, and an even shorter amount of time with his cock. One hand held tightly onto Donghyuck’s hips, tight enough to definitely leave a bruise for tomorrow; whilst the other hand snaked around the youngers neck, squeezing ever so slightly. Not enough to cut off his airflow, but enough to make him struggle just a bit to breath properly. And he loved it.

“I’m gonna come again, it’s too soon, I’m-“  
“Come on baby, come for me!”

Mark sped up his thrusts, dead-set on Donghyuck coming one more time before him. And he could feel his own orgasm approaching rapidly. Donghyuck let out a loud scream, as he came for the second time. This time; the amount of cum shooting out from his spent cock and onto the mirror was much less as opposed to the first time.

“Good boy,” Mark said, as he continued to thrust inside the younger.

“It’s too much, fuck I- Mark, please! Please, it’s too much, I love it so much!”  
“I know you love it baby, I know you love it when Daddy overstimulates your precious little body. I’m gonna fill you up so good, paint your pretty and tight little walls with my come. You love that don’t you? Love the feeling of my cum trailing back out of you slutty little hole, don’t you, Baby?”  
“Yes! Yes, god Daddy, I love that so much! Fuck, please! Please come inside me, please use me, I can’t-“

It only took a couple more thrusts after that, before Mark shot his load inside his younger boyfriend, painting his soft and velvety walls with his cum.

“Fuck baby, you’re so good,” Mark said, as he slowed down to a stop. He let himself and Donghyuck catch their breaths before he pulled out of him. The second he let go of his boyfriend and pulled his now softening cock out of his boyfriend’s hole, Donghyuck collapsed.

“I love you so much,” he mumbled from his position on the floor. Mark let out a soft chuckle, before stuffing himself back into his pants, and going back to his bag to retrieve some wet wipes, some towels and their clothes. Once he had cleaned off his baby, and dried him off again, making sure to be careful not to stimulate his already overstimulated cock any further; he helped him back into his clothes, before sitting down, with his back against the wall. He pulled Donghyuck in between his legs, making sure his boyfriend was comfortable, before planting a gentle kiss at the crown of his head.  
  


“You did so well today, Baby. So, so well for me. I love you so much, my precious Pudu. You know that, right?”

“Of course, I know; Mark,” Donghyuck chuckled, as he nuzzled his face into the oldest chest, “you always treat me so well, and remind me how much you love me. How could I ever forget?”  
  


And that much was true. He really did love him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, I hope you enjoyed! As always, kudos and comments are highly appreciated - it really helps with motivation, and with knowing what you guys like the most of the stuff i write! :)
> 
> If you want, then come follow me on Twitter. I'm open to talk to anyone, so just DM if you wanna talk about anything or everything. <3
> 
> Twitter @ petitediminie


End file.
